Sensor and imaging systems are increasingly in demand in today's technology driven economy. These systems include a camera for viewing objects included within a field of view. The camera generates image data that is analyzed by a computer to determine what, if any, action should be taken in response to the object detected.
Many recognition systems use two or more cameras for viewing objects included within one field of view. In addition to the costs associated with using several cameras, these systems require a specific mounting arrangement for each of the cameras. Such systems have a reduced level of reliability over single camera systems because both cameras are needed for proper operation.
Single camera systems are typically mounted at a fixed location and look for objects that satisfy, or fail to satisfy, predetermined criteria. For instance—systems that check for structural defects. These systems are incapable of making decisions that are not already specified.
Accordingly, a need exists for a sensor and imaging system that, by using an image provided by a camera, can decide whether a condition has, or has not, been satisfied.